starzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Dopud
) | origin = Montreal, Quebec, Canada | death = | deathplace = | residence = | years active = 1986-present | char = Jason Micic | credits = Actor | seasons = 4 • 5 • 6 | show_status = Recurring guest star (S4-5) Starring (S6) | show_years = 2017-2019 }} portrays Jason Micic on Power. Biography Career Filmography *''Bulldoque'' (????) *''C.L.E.A.N. 2'' (????) *''Save the Last Bullet'' (????) *''Every Day is Christmas'' (2018) *''The Predator'' (2018) *''Deadpool 2'' (2018) *''S.W.A.T.: Under Siege'' (2017) *''Sweet Virginia'' (2017) *''Project Eden: Vol. 1'' (2017) *''I Will Crush You and Go to Hell (short)'' (2016) *''Tao of Surfing'' (2016) *''Virtual Revolution'' (2016) *''All Things Valentine'' (2016) *''Deadly Voltag'' (2016) *''Exit Strategy'' (2015) *''Christmas Truce'' (2015) *''Her Own Justice'' (2015) *''Stolen Dreams'' (2015) *''Love You to Death'' (2015) *''The Blackburn Asylum'' (2015) *''Cocked'' (2015) *''The Sharpest Fingers in Clayburn County (short)'' (2015) *''The Last Night (short)'' (2014) *''The Christmas Icetastrophe'' (2014) *''Skin Trade'' (2014) *''Citizen Jane (short)'' (2014) *''Rampage: Capital Punishment'' (2014) *''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' (2014) *''Godzilla'' (2014) *''Bailout: The Age of Greed'' (2013) *''Man of Steel'' (2013) *''Stalkers'' (2013) *''The Package'' (2013) *''A Good Day to Die Hard'' (2013) *''Tasmanian Devils'' (2013) *''Chained (short)'' (2012) *''Echoes'' (2012) *''Battlestar Galactica: Blood & Chrome'' (2012) *''In No Particular Order'' (2012) *''Dawn Under'' (2012) *''This Means War'' (2012) *''Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol'' (2011) *''Marilyn'' (2011) *''Possessing Piper Rose'' (2011) *''Hunt for the I-5 Killer'' (2011) *''Final Destination 5'' (2011) *''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' (2011) *''Born to Raise Hell'' (2010) *''Altitude'' (2010) *''The King of Fighters'' (2010) *''Darkness Waits'' (2009) *''A Dangerous Man (video)'' (2009) *''Driven to Kill (video)'' (2009) *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (2009) *''Space Buddies (video)'' (2009) *''Far Cry'' (2008) *''Ace of Hearts'' (2008) *''Snow Buddies (video)'' (2008) *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' (2008) *''Animal 2'' (2008) *''BloodRayne II: Deliverance (video)'' (2007) *''Postal'' (2007) *''In the Name of the King: A Dungeon Siege Tale'' (2007) *''Shooter'' (2007) *''88 Minutes'' (2007) *''Pathfinder'' (2007) *''Trapped!'' (2006) *''Seed'' (2006) *''Kraken: Tentacles of the Deep'' (2006) *''Hollow Man II (video)'' (2006) *''Chaos'' (2005) *''BloodRayne'' (2005) *''The Long Weekend'' (2005) *''Sub Zero (video)'' (2005) *''The Deal'' (2005) *''After Tomorrow'' (2005) *''Alone in the Dark'' (2005) *''White Noise'' (2005) *''Snowman's Pass'' (2004) *''Walking Tall'' (2004) *''A Peek Inside (short)'' (2004) *''See Grace Fly'' (2003) *''X2'' (2003) *''Bulletproof Monk'' (2003) *''I Spy'' (2002) *''Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever'' (2002) *''First Shot'' (2002) *''Black Point'' (2002) *''Lone Hero'' (2002) *''Rollerball'' (2002) *''Turbulence 3: Heavy Metal'' (2001) *''We All Fall Down'' (2000) *''Chain of Fools'' (2000) *''The Guardian'' (2000) *''Shutterspeed'' (2000) *''The Silencer'' (1999) *''As Time Runs Out'' (1999) *''Turbulence 2: Fear of Flying'' (1999) *''The Alley (short)'' (1998) *''Futuresport'' (1998) Television *''The Adventures of Detective Samantha Sturgess'' (2019) *''Power'' (2017-2019) *''It's Bruon!'' (2019) *''The 100'' (2018) *''Caught (mini-series)'' (2018) *''The X-Files'' (2018) *''Lethal Weapon'' (2017) *''iZombie'' (2017) *''Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders'' (2017) *''Arrow'' (2016-2017) *''Mr. D'' (2016) *''The Strain'' (2016) *''Dark Matter'' (2016) *''Cedar Cove'' (2014-2015) *''Allegiance'' (2015) *''Strange Empire'' (2014-2015) *''Continuum'' (2012-2014) *''Arctic Air'' (2013-2014) *''Motive'' (2014) *''White Collar'' (2013) *''Covert Affairs'' (2013) *''Mistresses'' (2013) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (2012) *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' (2012) *''Transporter: The Series'' (2012) *''Grimm'' (2012) *''Warehouse 13'' (2012) *''True Justice'' (2012) *''Blue Mountain State'' (2011) *''SGU Stargate Universe'' (2010-2011) *''Human Target'' (2010) *''Caprica'' (2010) *''Flashpoint'' (2010) *''The Bridge'' (2010) *''Smallville'' (2006-2009) *''Durham County'' (2009) *''Mental'' (2009) *''Supernatural'' (2009) *''Battlestar Galactica'' (2005-2009) *''Stargate: Atlantis'' (2006-2008) *''Kaya'' (2007) *''Traveler'' (2007) *''Jeff Ltd.'' (2007) *''Stargate SG-1'' (1998-2007) *''Canada Russia '72'' (2006) *''Blade: The Series'' (2006) *''Godiva's'' (2005) *''The L Word'' (2005) *''The Collector'' (2005) *''Black Sash'' (2003) *''John Doe'' (2003) *''Andromeda'' (2002) *''Jeremiah'' (2002) *''Dark Angel'' (2001) *''Freedom'' (2001) *''Secret Agent Man'' (2000) *''First Wave'' (2000) *''Aftershock: Earthquake in New York'' (1999) *''Seven Days'' (1999) *''Harsh Realm'' (1999) *''The New Addams Family'' (1999) *''Millennium'' (1997-1999) *''Night Man'' (1999) *''The Net'' (1998) *''The Crow: Stairway to Heaven'' (1998) *''Welcome to Paradox'' (1998) *''Dead Man's Gun'' (1998) *''The Outer Limits'' (1996-1998) *''The Sentinel'' (1997-1998) *''Viper'' (1997) Notes and Trivia External Links * * * * Category:Cast Category:Power Cast Category:Power S4 Cast Category:Power S5 Cast Category:Power S6 Cast